This invention relates to a flow control valve that achieves control of the flow of fluids through such valve by deformation of an elastomeric element positioned in the path of the fluid flow.
There are literally hundreds of types of flow control valves that have been manufactured, tried or currently being manufactured or sold. Although there are obviously differences in that various degrees of precision required in differing applications, the differing valves have a wide variety of costs as well as differing serviceability.
One of the goals is, of course, to achieve a flow control valve having sufficient precision and accuracy for the particular application while, at the same time, being relatively easy and inexpensive to manufacture and easy to service.
Current flow control valves such as needle valves are generally quite accurate, however, considerable precision is required in their manufacture and thus are fairly costly to produce. Leak free shut off is often very difficult to achieve as current valves wear from use. In addition, servicing needle valves requires replacement of seals and/or fairly expensive parts when the valve has become worn.
One type of valve used for liquid infusion and thus useful for extremely low flow liquids with very low differential pressures is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,654. That valve structure utilizes a flexible disc that has a ridge that is forced transversely into a v-shaped flow path. The valve features are quite difficult to manufacture and a specially shaped disc and flow path are required.